Omegle chats
by woooimmafox1305
Summary: Random drabbles of roleplay on omegle ...so yeah If your the people who have actually been in these chats Thanks


**You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!**

**You and the stranger both like Black butler.**

Me: I once killed a man with his own moustache

He/she typed: .. could I ask how?

He/she typed: I mean, I have my own ideas, but I'm interested to know how you did it

Me: by MUNCHING ON IT !

Me: it's a very deadly attack

He/she typed: Oh, certainly a less.. elegant.. solution, but it works

Me: hmm sebastian?

He/she typed: hm?

Me: watch out for the grell behind you...

He/she typed: Oh, dear.. *Dodges*

Thank you

Me: *bows * your very welcome so how is it being in a eternal servitude with ciel?

He/she typed: quite.. interesting.. but I have to admit I'm very disappointed

Me: well at least you can try and poison him as many times as you want and he won't die...

Me: anywho why the disappointment?

He/she typed: I had yearned for this soul for far too long.. it would only be fair that I get it

Me: hmmm you know you could just get lucifer to give you his soul I mean like he must keep all demon's souls...

He/she typed: Lucy.. right..

He/she typed: he's a pain

He/she typed: Not even Ciel's soul is worth going to talk to him

Me: ... don't underestimate me I have connections...plus he owes me

He/she typed: he does?

how so?

Me: well lets say I got a lot of horny demons on my heels

He/she typed: heh

Me: you know I think iv'e got your sister on the horny demon list . she in heat?

He/she typed: you seem to have confused me with someone else, I have no sisters..

Me: wait that was a stupid question and are you sure I swear down I saw someone who looked like you but in girl version...

Me: anyway if you can do me a favor, I can get ciel's soul

He/she typed: .. what sort of favor?

Me: get the horny demons off my tail

He/she typed: that should be an easy task

Me: ... easy for you to say I'm just a sinner lucifer took a liking too ...

Me: anyway i'll be back in 20 minutes *poof*

He/she typed: oh, dear..

Me: *20 minutes later , poofs back * damn that ass... anyway I got your soul ,are they gone?

He/she typed: *Raises eyebrows at the comment, then shrugs it away* See for yourself

Me: yep there gone * coughs* that comment wasn't about you , you know *hands over soul* you know I've always wondered how does a soul taste like?

He/she typed: It depends on the soul *examines the container with a slight smile* It tastes even better when you've hunted for it

Me: hmmm you know saying that you kinda sound like a pervert

He /she typed: .. says the person who's first words upon returning was about someone's backside

Me: at least I don't touch little kiddies junk

He/she typed: I certainly did not do that!

Me: sure you didn't and I'm a freaking superhero..

He/she typed: well, my job requires me to deal with the child, constantly carrying him, but this is it

He/she typed: you are, in a way. After all, you brought me this back *Shakes vial with soul inside*

Me: ... I wanna be spiderman then!

Me: *proceeds to try and shoot webs from hands*

He/she typed: *Watches in amusement*

Me: DAMMIT WHY CAN CLAUDE DO IT BUT I CAN'T *sits in emo coner*

He/she typed: Claude is called 'the spider' for a reason

Me: still... it would be cool... aren't you going to eat the soul then?

He/she typed: Oh I certainly am.. it cost me a great deal of trouble *Pockets it* Yet, it can't be eaten in a hurry. It must be indulged..

Me: please I was being chased by horny demons , then I met you , had to trail to lucifers big ass castle then freaking comeback with his hell hounds on my tail!

He/she typed: ..And? What does that have to do with my soul?

Me: I was the one that got it for you

He/she typed: I'm not going to share, if that's what you're implying

Me: I don't want to share a soul cause that means being closer to you than necessary

He/she typed: The feeling is mutual, then

Me: good now Iv'e got to go lucifer is calling me for god knows what and sebastian...

He/she typed: yes?

Me: hope to see ya again * side hugs then poofs away*

He/she typed: this feeling is mutual too

He/she typed: *Waves goodbye

Me: *grins* I'll make sure for lucifer to give you claude to beat the shit out of!

He/she typed: *Grin

He/she typed: Now that's a real favor...

**Heh so yeah a random omegle roleplaying chat! By the way the person who was doing this with me if your reading this thanks! hope you enjoy beating the shit out of claude ! **

**Fox**


End file.
